


Subtle Hint #9

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [9]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #9

"Hey Nicholas!"

"What?"

"Want anything from the shop?"

"Not really."

"Cornetto?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"We are _working_, Danny."

"Hmph. Okay well I'll be right back."

Nicholas stopped himself from smashing his head into the steering wheel as Danny got out of the car. He waited. Patiently.

"Welcome back, Sergeant Butterman. Nice of you to drop in on your job."

"Heyyyy, that weren't nice. Just getting somethin' from the shop."

"You are a police officer, Danny. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by simple physical pleasures while you are on duty."

"I s'pose you're right. Good of you to point it out, Nick…You know what?"

"What."

"You taught me everything I know, Nicholas. Really, you 'ave."

"Have I? Well I suppose was instrumental in…erm…Danny…"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"Put down the lollypop."

#


End file.
